Devil Eyes
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata was bullied when she was in middle school and transfered to Suna. She comes back and is a hot vixen. Now the two main boys that bullied her want her, really bad. Shikatema,SasuHina DISCONTINUED.
1. Prolouge & First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Prologue **

The average dork Hyuuga Hinata was slammed up against the lockers. She coughed up blood and looked up with teary eyes. Her round glasses were cracked and had tape holding the part over the bridge of her nose. She stared into the harsh, blue eyes of the boy she used to have a crush on.

A slap was sent mercilessly across one of her cheeks, three scratches made. She looked up at him, even with tears streaming down her face and blood coming from her mouth, smiling. This annoyed him and he punched her dead in the face against the lockers. He punched her right in her heart.

The sleeves of her shirt were ripped off and revealed cut marks along her wrists. Braces shown as she smiled at him. It wasn't a nice smile, it was a devil smile. Then another slap came her way from a pale hand. She looked up into the onyx eyes of Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke loved to bully her. Sasuke punched her dead in the chest. Her smile turned into a snarl. Then her older cousin, Neji, came around the corner. He growled at Sasuke and Naruto. They backed off quickly. Neji rushed to be beside Hinata's side. She coughed up more blood. He sent a death glare at Naruto and Sasuke.

"C'mon, Hinata. Lets leave these (censored)" Neji spat at Naruto and Sasuke. Her helped Hinata up but she cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Before Neji could help Hinata any more, Naruto sent another slap across her other cheek. Three marks were made. Neji punched Naruto in the balls and then kicked him in the forehead. Naruto was sent through the school's window. He carries Hinata to his home with another glare at Sasuke.

Once they got home, Hiashi was outraged. Not at Hinata, but that they would do that to her. She was a straight A+ student. Hanabi rushed to her sister's side and helped Neji place the middle school Hinata down. Hiashi was busy thinking up of a plan. Then he snaps his fingers.

"Hinata! You're transferring to Suna academy!!" He says pointing his finger at her like a maniac. Then he grabs an iron bar and starts to walk towards the door.

"Tou-san, where are you going?" Hinata asks weakly. Hiashi turns towards his daughter with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm going to kill those who hurt you."

Right before he left, she held her hand out.

"N-No! Don't." That was the start of everything and the end of hell. Well, she thought it was.

**Chapter One **

Hinata woke with a start at the memory. It became an odd night mare. But she always had the reminders. She no longer cut herself, but she had three scratches on each cheek that her first love gave to her. She was now 15 and a sophomore in Suna Academy. But today she was transferring back to Konoha. Meaning she was going to Konoha High. A smile spread across her face. She was going to teach those boys who hurt her a lesson. She had attained what many women would sell their souls for. An hour glass shape, black belt in Tai Quan Doe, long, silky midnight blue hair and hypnotizing lavender eyes. The best part was that Temari was coming with her.

"Oi! Temari! Wake up!! Today's the day!!" Hinata said as she jumped onto her roomy's bed up and down. Temari fell off and looked at Hinata grouchy.

"Really?!" She cracks her knuckles and smiles evily, "Let's teach those (censored) a lesson." Hinata smiled at her evil friend's tactics. Temari grabbed her suit case and so did Hinata and they drove to Konoha. It wasn't that far. Once they were at the Hyuuga mansion, Hinata ran up and knocked on the door. Neji answered the door and Hinata hugged him.

"Konichiwa Nii-san!!"

"Hinata-sama?!"

"Hey! Don't hog all the hugs!" Temari called out joining the hug. When they were done, Temari held her hand out to shake his.

"Subaku no Temari."

Neji was pretty breathless. "Hyuuga Neji." He said shaking her hand. Hinata was inside the house.

"Nii-san, where's-" Then she was crashed into a hug. "Tou-san?"

"My baby's all grown up!!" Hiashi cried out with hysterical tears.

"Can't ……….. Breath……." Hinata said through the bone crushing hug. Hiashi let go of her still in hysterical tears. Hinata gasps the quickest breathing she could get.

"Tou-san?"

"Yes?"

"Could you sign Temari and I up for school today?" Hinata asks with an evil grin. Hiashi was slightly freaked out by his daughter's evil aura, but shrugged it off.

"Yes." Konoha systems worked quickly, it wasn't that big of a town.

"Can I-"

"Tou-san, Temari and I are going in her truck." Hinata said. Hiashi sighs.

"Then Neji, Hanabi and I are going in the limo." Temari and Hinata raced out to Temari's old, beat up red pick up truck. Both girls got in giggling. Both girls were wearing a shirt with the suna symbol on it. They weren't about to change that shirt either, their rebellious attitude wasn't going to change. Once they got there. Both girls got cat calls and hoots.

"We're attracting a lot of attention." Hinata said to Temari with a small, shy smile. Temari claps her hands together and turns around.

"KONOHA HIGH!! PREPARE TO OPEN YOUR GATES TO TEMARI AND HINATA!!" She yelled out turning several heads. Hinata giggles at her friend's antics. Both girls ran into the school.

OoO

"Teme, I'm bored." Naruto complained for the fiftieth time. Sasuke sighs.

"Shut up, Baka. I'm bored too." He admitted. Then he heard:

"KONOHA HIGH!! PREPARE TO OPEN YOUR GATES TO TEMARI AND HINATA!!"

Naruto looks at Sasuke with a grin, "Looks like there are new girls here." Sasuke sighs. He might as well scope them out before they became fan girls.

OoO

Hiashi's limo pulled up and Hanabi raced out. She hated being inside the big, stuffy limos. Neji could really care less as Hiashi and himself walked towards the school at an even pace.

Hinata was giggling with Temari in the front office. Hinata traces out the three scars on each cheek. Then the woman behind the counter had short black hair looked up at them.

"May I help you ladies?"

"Yes, we're the transfer students from Suna Academy." The woman looked surprised and gave them their schedules and locker numbers and combinations.

"My father will be in here to do the paper work." Hinata said before they snatched up the information and walked out of the office.

OoO

Naruto was the first to spot the two new girls. His eyes landed on the totally sexy, midnight blue hair girl. Every movement she made, made him switch. Sasuke spotted her and stared. They didn't make them like that in Konoha. The midnight girl was his type. Sasuke started to walk towards Hinata, then he turns towards Naruto.

"Dibs." He says and continues walking.

OoO

Hinata giggles and grabs onto Temari's shoulder for support.

"Temari, You make me laugh so hard." Temari shrugs.

"I can't help my gift."

"Hello." Says a deep, husky, sexy voice. Hinata and Temari turn to see a hot guy with chicken butt hair. Hinata arches one of her perfect eye brows.

"Yes?" She asks softly. Temari sets one of her hands on Hinata's shoulder.

"C'mon Hina. We've gotta find our classes." Then a blonde boy ran up to them.

"I can help." Hinata's eyes widened. The whisker marks on his face made her realize who it actually was. She laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" the blonde boys asks. Hinata takes a couple steps forward and traces out his whisker marks.

"We look a like." Naruto then froze. Not a memory, just at her touching his face. Her hands were soft, but callused.

"Okay, so where's AP Calculous?" Temari asks him. Naruto just looks confused and rubs the back of his head.

"I know where it is." Sasuke says in the same tone. Before Temari could say anything, Hinata interrupted.

"I'll just get my cousin to show me. He's in most of my classes anyways. Nice to meet you……um….?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata." She said with a slight devil smirk. Both boys were frozen to the roots.

"C'mon Temari, Nii-san is probably waiting for us."

"Kay, but I really need to go!!" Temari said doing a dance. Hinata giggles as Temari runs to the girl's restroom. Hinata giggles and walks to the lounge and sits down on one of the sofas. Neji walked in. Seeing Hinata waiting.

"I need someone to show me to my classes and my locker."

"Where's Temari?"

"Bathroom."

OoO

Once Hinata had gotten out of the restroom, she walked out and into a boy with pineapple hair. He dumped some coffee on himself.

"Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry!" Temari said sincerely. When she tore her eyes away from his shirt, she looked up at his face sincerely.

"I really am sorry."

"Then, as an apology, I can take you out for dinner. Dutch." Shikamaru said with a smirk. Temari smiled at him.

"Deal. And your dry cleaning. Subaku no Temari." She said holding her hand out. He shook it.

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Do you know where AP Calculous is?" Temari asks him. He nods.

"Yeah."

"Do you know where the rest of these classes are?" She shows him the list. He looks down it and nods. She smiles widely and grabs his hand. She drags him to the lounge.

"Oi! Hina! We've got someone who knows all of our classes!" Hinata jumps up and runs up to him.

"That's great! We need to get to………… History." She said. Shikamaru started to walk and Temari and Hinata trailed behind him. Walking straight past Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was still frozen, Sasuke wasn't. He watched Hinata walk past them. She looked at them with those devil eyes. Other wise meaning, mischievous eyes. She continued walking. Sasuke watched her walk by, her swaying hips weren't helping him. The girl they picked on when they were younger, turned into a sexy vixen. Both of them wanted her.

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Kit: ahkdejtks!

Hinata: That means "I'm sorry, I had this idea in my head"

Kit: dhelakshtek ehsklethl!!

Hinata: That Means "I like this story"

Sasuke: Those are long explanations.

Hinata: -glares and turns away-

Kit: She's just acting in character!!

Sasuke: -throws things at Kit-

Hinata: At least five reviews.


	2. The Garage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Two**

AFTER SCHOOL

"See ya at dinner, Shikamaru-kun!" Temari called out waving. Shikamaru gave a small wave. Hinata was smirking at her. Temari looks innocently at her.

"What?"

"You like him don't you?" A small blush went over the bride of Temari's nose.

"He's cute and nice. You don't find them like that that often."

"That's true."

"Hey, Temari, Could you drive me to work?"

"Sure. Need a drive back?"

"Nah, Gaara will drive me back."

OoO

Sasuke paces, annoyed. He was going to pick his car up from the garage today. It was a pretty expensive sports car. Naruto was bringing his last year model around the building.

"You coming or what?" He called from his car. Sasuke groaned and walked over to the passenger side of the last year model.

"Hurry up and get to the garage already. This car smells like ramen and cheap cologne." Naruto grunts at this and starts to drive to the garage. Once they got there, Sasuke spotted the most expensive looking sports car. Someone was underneath his car, still fixing it. He growled. The person was wearing only the bottom half of their coveralls and a t-shirt from what he could tell.

"They said it would be done today." He growled at the person from under the car. Before the person underneath the car could say anything, a boy with red hair and the tattoo of 'love' on his forehead came up to them.

"Just have some patience." He said trying to act polite. Then the person rolled out from under the car. Sasuke just stared. It was the new hottie at their school. Hyuuga Hinata. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of herself. The bottom half of her coveralls were buttoned up securely and her shirt didn't show much accept her amazing figure. A bandana held her hair back. She looked at Sasuke, then at Gaara.

"Gaara, Don't try to be patient. It doesn't suit you." She said bluntly with a slight flirty tone.

"Okay Mr. Uchiha, That'll be 500." She said to him with her hand out with the receipt. Sasuke takes the receipt and holds onto her hand.

"Mr. Uchiha, let go."

"Only if you go on a date with me."

"Not on your life."

"Then I wont let go."

"I don't want to hurt you, fine. I'll have to tell Temari to double."

"That's all I ask, What time?"

"Seven I guess."

He lets go of her hand and leaves his money there. Her face was heated up from embarrassment and anger. Gaara puts a hand on her shoulder and presses his lips to her ear. Now her face was heated from the closeness.

"Guess what I finished today?"

"What?"

He turns her head towards the parking lot. Her face brightened when she saw the motor cycle.

"No way! You finished it! Gaara, You're a genius!" She quickly pecked him on the lips before she knew what she was doing. She backed away, uncertain.

"I- sorry, I didn-" Then he pressed his lips against hers. She kisses back. When they broke apart, Gaara smiled at her.

"I've been trying to get that opportunity. Will you be my girlfriend, Hinata?" Hinata nods. Gaara smiles widely and hugs her tightly.

"C'mon." Then he gets onto his motor cycle. Hinata gets on and wraps her arms around his middle. Sasuke saw everything and was fuming mad. She saw him and flipped him off with a wink. Then she mouthed a string of colorful words at him. Sasuke just stared in shock.

I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!

Kit: I'm sorry this chap isn't longer! It just got so sappy, I got sick.

Sasuke: You should be sick, this chapter is disgusting.

Kit: For the first time, I agree. –shivers-

Gaara: I like it.

Kit: That's because you got Hina. –throws up into bag- So this is what it feels like to write a GaaHina.

Gaara: That's insulting.

Kit: I'm more of a SasuHina writer. I'm not used to writing GaaHina. I have nothing against it. I like READING it, not especially WRITING it. Besides, GaaHina isn't one of the pairings I listed. So something's gonna happen.

Gaara: Don't you dare. Where's Hinata?

Kit: She got sick because she tried to used too much mouth wash.

Gaara: I thought you liked to insult Sasuke.

Kit: Yeah, but it's more fun picking at you right now. Your ego is HUGE right now, Panda-chan.

Sasuke: Since Hina isn't here, Leave 3 reviews since this is an extremely short chapter.


	3. The Answers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Three**

Hinata was laughing so hard she clutched her ribs. Gaara was trying to calm her down.

"You should've seen his face!! He actually fell for it! Are you sure your girlfriend is ok with you doing this?" Then a girl with short red hair walked out from the hallway.

"Of course! That guy's a (censored)." Kagura said sitting next to Gaara. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"Sasuke's so stupid he didn't notice the promise ring on Gaara already." She said holding Gaara's left hand up, showing the silver band on his ring finger. She had one that was identical. Temari was still laughing really hard. Kagura and Gaara had gone out for about two years. Both of them were older than Hinata. Both were High school drop outs. What they didn't know was that someone was spying on them and heard every word that they said.

OoO

"She did WHAT ?!" Sasuke yelled at his spy, otherwise known at Konohamaru.

"She pretended to go out with Gaara to get you mad." He said. Sasuke was very obsessed with Hinata lately and couldn't get her out of his mind. Then he turned matters slightly and a smirk graces his face.

"So, she was trying to make me jealous."

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Hinata slouches back in her desk beside Temari. A new student from the land of rice was coming today. Kakashi stood at the front with a girl who had two buns on top of her head. She had a small smile on her face. But the thing that caught Temari and Hinata was the mischievous glint in her eye. They were going to like this girl.

"This is TenTen. Raise your hand, Hinata." Kakashi said lazily. Hinata's hand raises and he points at her.

"You'll sit next to her." Then he fell asleep on his desk. TenTen walked quickly over to Hinata and Temari. She sat down next to them and that was right when everyone started to talk. Temari turned around in her seat and faced TenTen with a huge grin.

"Subaku no Temari." She said holding her hand out. TenTen shook it with a grin.

"Yashimoto TenTen." Hinata smiles at her.

"Hyuuga Hinata." She said holding her hand out and TenTen shook both of their hands at the same time.

"So, TenTen, Do you like the idea of revenge?" Temari asks. She always asks that question to a new friend. They would usually say no. TenTen punches her fist into her hand.

"Yes! Who ever got the revenge should know what goes around, comes around." Temari jumps from her seat and hugs TenTen with hysterical tears running down her cheeks.

"Finally!! Someone understands!! Other than Hinata!!" She cried into TenTen's ear. Hinata and TenTen sweat drops.

"Temari-chan is a little over dramatic." Then Temari lets go of TenTen and goes back to her seat. Then she holds her hand out.

"Welcome to the gang. You passed the test." She said in a friendly tone. TenTen shook her hand. From then on, the three would be pretty much inseparable. Then the bell rings. The three girls got up from their seats and walk out the door. Everyone else did the same. It was their last class that day.

"I'll see you guys later. I'm going for a walk." Hinata said to them. TenTen and Temari looked at her.

"Alone." They nodded and ran off to their homes. She sighs and walks on a trail she used to go on when she was younger. Her hand went up to her cheek and traced out the marks. She walks up to a large willow and sits down against the trunk. Her fingers trace out the words on a tree :

_Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto BFFs forever. _

A tear slipped down her cheek. _Why did they betray me? How could they do that to me?_ She thought sadly. She pulls her knees up to her chest and sets her head down on her knees. The betrayal was worse than the wounds. _Forever didn't last very long, now did it? _She thought to herself. Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hinata, Are you ok?" a voice asks her. She looks up and sees the onyx eyed boy who betrayed her. She really wasn't in the mood to fight, so she just shook her head. She let her silky tresses curtain her face from him.

"Forever doesn't last long, does it Sasuke?" She whispered to him. His eyes widened.

"Hinata……"

"Why?"

"……"

"Why did you do that to me?"

"……." Her face was angry by now with hot tears rolling down her face.

"Answer me!!" She yelled at him.

"Everyone was pressuring me. I gave in." She stands up and looks at him with softened eyes. Lavender eyes slightly red from tears.

"I never thought of you as that type of person. I always thought you would stand up for what you thought was right. In your own terms. Boy was I wrong." She spat at him. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I really did think you had changed since then." Hinata says through tears. Sasuke embraces her and she cries on his shoulder. He presses his lips against her ear.

"I have changed, you just haven't let me show it yet." Sasuke whispers. Hinata pushes him away and runs deeper into the forest.

WOWOWOWOWOWWOWOWOWO!!

Kit: Well…. Yeah… uh huh.

Sasuke: Who's she talking to?

Temari: Someone on the phone.

Kit: Okay…….. Why is she in a box?

Sasuke: Who's she talking to?

Temari: Who knows.

Kit: Why's she coloring a box? Why are you twitching?

Sasuke: I bet it's Emi.

Temari: Me too.

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.


	4. Run, Run, Run!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Four**

The midnight haired beauty ran, branches and leaves whipping her face. She knew that he was running after her. She ignored his pleading cries to stop. Her feet skidded to a stop as she changed her area of direction. Tears streaming down both of her cheeks. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid of what she would see. Her feet stumbled and buckled underneath her. She fell down with tears. Her translucent orbs opened, tears still trailing down her cheeks. Her pale hands gripped the grass around her and sobs wracked her body.

"Hinata………." He said her name softly as he approached her carefully. She couldn't stand to even look at him. She was going to say something, but nothing came out. He gently pulled her up, cautiously, and held her in a warm embrace. Her hands gripped his shirt in a fist full. Sobs continued to wrack her body. The normally stoic and cold Uchiha caressed her midnight blue tresses and hissed condolences into her ear. The sobs soon stopped and were replaced by hiccups. This didn't loosen her grip on his shirt. Then she looked back up at him. Her pearly eyes glaring at him.

"W-why d-did y-y-you c-come b-back for m-me?" She stammered out. She couldn't help but glare. Translucent orbs glared up at the deep abyss of his eyes. He ran his fingers through her silky tresses.

"I care about you, Hinata-chan." Sasuke whispered to her. She wanted to shout at him, she wanted to yell, she wanted to beat him until he couldn't feel anything. Her eyes down cast.

"D-don't call m-me th-that." She stammered through hiccups. Her tightened fists started to beat against his chest. His hold on her tightened and she looked back up at him. Her hypnotic eyes caught his dark eyes. She found a new source of warmth in his eyes. She tries to look away, but those eyes……….an indescribable feeling. His hand went up to her temple and traced from there, down her jaw line to her lower lip. He began to lean down. Hinata looked up at him and lowered her head. His lips brushed against her forehead.

"I-I'm s-sorry, S-sasuke." She whispered, "C-can you pl-please t-take me h-home?"

Sasuke nods.

OoO

TenTen, Temari and Neji stood in the living room. Hiashi wasn't there. The bun girl was extremely worried. She was biting on her thumb nail and then she had an outburst.

"That's it! I'm done waiting!" She bursts out storming to the door. She swung it open and grabbed her coat as she stormed out with an umbrella. It was going to rain soon. Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed over with worry. Someone called her name, but she didn't listen. That same person told her to wait. She still didn't wait. She kept walking at a quick pace to where she saw Hinata walk off to.

"I said wait!" An annoyed voice said. TenTen stopped in her tracks and stopped to glare at the person.

"One of my best friends could be missing and you're telling me to wait? Shove it up your (censored)." TenTen said angrily. She huffed and continued to storm in the direction where Hinata had disappeared. Neji ran after her, his long, brown silk hair flowed behind him. Temari was about to run out of the house, but Neji turned to look at her.

"Stay here just in case she comes back." He tells her. Temari walks back in, worry etched out on every feature. He had already lost sight of the girl with buns on her head.

Branches whipped the brown eyed girl's face as she ran through the forest. Droplets of water started to fall onto her face and she looked around. She had to find Hinata, and fast. Then she spots a wisp of midnight blue hair and started to run towards it. _Hinata!_ TenTen thought immediately. She ran towards where she saw the hair and eventually saw a pair of translucent, lavender eyes.

"HINATA-CHAN!!" She cried out with a couple tears slipping down. The eyes turned to face her. She ran towards her and crashed her into a hug. The midnight haired girl hugged her back, a couple tears slipping.

"Never make do that to me again." She whispered, clearly relieved.

"I wont." Hinata promised her best friend, well one of them. After a couple seconds, she noticed Sasuke there. Then she turned back around.

"Neji! Neji! I found her!" She yelled out into the darkness. Then the spot light of a flashlight found them.

"Hinata-sama?!" He called out, anxiously.

"Ye-yes?" She answered weakly. He ran over and, unknowingly, hugged both TenTen and Hinata. He let go and the brown eyed girl looked away from him. She turned towards Sasuke. Her eyes laced with suspicion.

"What were you doing with Hinata-chan?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"We'll talk about it later. Hinata-sama, we have to get you home."

"D-does father know?" He looked surprised at her stutter.

"No. He's not home yet." Suspicion was still around the gaze TenTen held against Sasuke. Then she looked away from him and back at Hinata.

"C'mon, we better get her home. Temari-chan is worried sick." Right when the onyx eyed boy was about to leave, the brown eyed girl stopped him.

"Uchiha, Some people will want to thank you for finding Hinata-chan." TenTen said looking at him with still firmly held suspicion. He groaned on the inside. She swiftly turned around and walked in the lead 

out of the forest. He followed from behind as the Hyuugas walked in the middle. When they got home, Temari rushed and hugged Hinata tightly.

"Thank goodness!"

999! 999! 9999!

Kit: Cherrilicious Phenomena, Is this any better? I hope so….

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.


	5. Partners

Kit: Sasuke, You're such an ass.

Sasuke: You're the one who's writing this!

Kit: You made Hinata-chan cry!! –pulls out a frying pan-

Sasuke: Why is it always me?!

Kit: Because you're an ass! –chases Sasuke with frying pan-

Sasuke: -runs-

Kit: -sugar high and too lazy to put the censored signs up- Say the disclaimer, Dammit!

Sasuke: Kit doesn't own Naruto.

**Chapter Five**

It had been several weeks since the incident. Hinata was avoiding Sasuke at all costs. Temari and TenTen were trying to keep her successful. Neji was purposefully leading Sasuke and Naruto away from her at all costs. Sasuke was trying to find a way to talk to Hinata alone again. Naruto was being, well Naruto.

The class was chattering when an announcement was heard.

"Hello Classes 2A-C, There is a mandatory field trip to The country of the Wind. It will last one full week and be half of all of your grades. There isn't any fee, we have already gotten the money from your parents. You will be assigned partners for the trip and roommates. Thank you."

Temari groans. Their silver haired teacher walked up to the his desk and slumped down.

"Okay class, First I'll be announcing your partners. Then your roommates. "

"Subaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru,

Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba,

Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto,

Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke,

Kit and Yamamoto Sai,

I'm sorry, TenTen. But since you came late in the year, you'll have to be with one of your senpais"

TenTen prayed that it wouldn't be Neji.

"Yashimoto TenTen and Hyuuga Neji."

She cursed silently as Kakashi kept reading off of the list. Hinata was silently banging her head against her desk. Temari was staring out the window with a light blush on her face.

"Your roommates will be…..

Yashimoto TenTen and Kit,

Subaku no Temari and Hyuuga Hinata,

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino,

Tsuchi Kin and Rashuba Tayuya,

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke,

Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji,

Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino,

Retsuchi Kabuto and Yamamoto Sai" He continued on with the rest of the roommates.

TenTen glanced at Kit, who was in the back of the room, typing on a laptop. Her hands weren't able to be seen from how fast she typed. _I wonder what she's typing……._She wondered. Kakashi didn't apparently didn't care about the fast clicking from the back. Kit's dark brown eyes glanced quickly at TenTen and a quick shiver went down her spine. _For some reason, I don't want to get her angry…._ She thought to herself as she thought about that warning look.

Temari and Hinata high fived each other when she felt a gaze in her. Her lavender eyes look around and lock with the liquid obsidian eyes looking at her. She looks away quickly. Kit's hands speeding across the keyboard. Then she plugs her head phones in and clicks on a song she wants to listen to. The scene stopped on a dime for five seconds, then her hands sped across the keyboard again. Everyone turned to Kit, who hadn't noticed. She starts to hum the song she was listening to.

_What a weird girl…. _Sasuke thought as he looked at her. Kit looked up for a quick second to glare at Sasuke, her short, dark brown hair with red streaks covering some of her face. She was about as pale as Hinata was. But she had a quick fuse temper. A shiver was sent down Sasuke's spine. Her hands continued to speed across the keyboard.

A vein popped up on Sakura's forehead and she got in Kit's face.

"Could you, like, stop typing?!" Then Kit gave Sakura a death glare and whispered something that sent a shiver down her spine. Sakura walked back to her seat with a frightened look on her face. Kit went back to typing until she saved what she was typing and closed her laptop. She motioned for Kakashi to continue as if she was listening. She didn't talk much.

"Anyways, back to the trip!" Kakashi continued talking on about the rules and the hotel and blah, blah, blah. TenTen glanced at Kit again. Kit smiled sheepishly at TenTen. Kit carried an innocent aura that was 

a lot like Hinata before. Temari passed Hinata a note with an impish smile. Hinata arches one of her eyebrows. Her thin fingers open the note carefully, not knowing what was inside.

'_Hina,_

_This trip is going to be awesome! We've gotta come up with ideas for torturing those guys!_

_w/b_

_Tema'_

Hinata giggles at Temari's antics and grabs her bag as she searched for a pen. Just as she was pulling the pen out, another note landed on her desk. She arched her eyebrow once again. This wasn't Temari's messy scrawl or TenTen's neat all caps. This was neat cursive with large loopy letters. Before she opened the note, she responded to Temari's.

'_I sort of owe Sasuke for what happened. But every other guy we can torture!' _

After passing that back to Temari, she cautiously opened the other note. Preparing for something to jump out at her, she looked down at the note. Her eyes widened at the contents.

'_Hinata,_

_So, We're partners on this trip. Isn't that great? I'm pretty lucky, aren't I? _

_Sasuke'_

Her nails dug into the paper, she could see him smirking the entire time while writing this note. She pulled out her pen again and angrily scribbled on the paper.

'_You're lucky, I'm not. Especially being paired with you!'_

She wrote harshly. When Sasuke got the note, he feigned being hurt. He smirked at her and wrote something else down in his large loopy cursive letters. When she got it back, she also got Temari's as well. Hinata opened Sasuke's first, wanting to get the pain over with. There were three simple words written.

'_Deal with it.' _

She glowered down at the piece of paper and shoved it into her bag. She opened up Temari's note quickly out of pure annoyance.

'_I want to torture the teachers, they'll be the most fun.'_

As if on cue, before Hinata was able to write back, Kakashi strode by her desk and snatched the note up. His friendly gaze was on Hinata, she swore she could see him smirk underneath his mask.

"Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? A note? Let's read it out loud."

Before Hinata could object to any sort, Temari spoke up with an impish grin spreading across her face.

"By all means, read it." Kakashi gulps and starts to read it. You could see his face pale under the mask. Right as things began to get weird, Kit burst out laughing. Everyone turned to look at her, she never made any sort of sound. At the very most a whisper. Once she is done, she waves as if signaling for him to continue while stifling laughter. Temari glanced at Kit and grinned again, she was going to like this girl. Shikamaru quickly glances at Temari, a small smirk appeared on his face.

OoO

TenTen leaned against the bleachers in the P.E.P class. (A/N: If you don't know what that means, it means Physical Education of Pain. From one of my other fanfics) She stretched as she shot glances at the clock. TenTen was one of the most athletic girls at her old school, but that didn't mean that she liked it at all. She actually hated it. The revealing uniforms, the groping and mostly the teachers. Especially at this school. This school had a Gym teacher who looked like a messed up Ken doll. _Really_ messed up.

Sakura runs, horribly, towards Sasuke. Just then, as if it was staged, she tripped over two people jumping rope. She fell flat on her face. TenTen had seen everything and she was trying so hard to not laugh. She didn't succeed. "Sasuke-kuuuuunnn, Can you help me up?" She whined and pouted pitifully. Sasuke didn't even look at her, his eyes were looking solely at the midnight haired beauty walking out of the girl's locker room with Temari. The gym uniform wrapped around her curves perfectly, but she was squirming because of how much was revealed. Temari dragged Hinata towards TenTen, even though she was willing.

"Temari-chan, did you have sugar?" Temari looks suspiciously at Hinata with a mischievous grin.

"Maaaaayyybbeeee!" She winked playfully and continued to drag Hinata. TenTen smiled welcomingly at Hinata and Temari, thankful for the distraction. Her eyes wandered towards the Boy's locker room on the opposite side of the gym of the girl's. Neji walked out talking with Shikamaru about something. He stopped for a moment and they stared at each other for a moment. TenTen quickly looked away, she was flustered, but she wouldn't show it.

"Today class, we will be dancing! Ballroom dancing to be specific!" Gai said spinning around the room like a ballerina. TenTen averted her eyes to avoid the embarrassment. Hinata and Temari started to giggle insanely. Temari's liquid sapphire eyes looked around the room and she spotted Shikamaru. Everyone was already talking loudly, so no one would notice her shout or wave.

"Konichiwa, Shikamaru-kun!" She shouted while waving. Fortunately, he heard her and smiled slightly with a small wave. She felt a slight nudge in her side and she looked around. TenTen was standing there, smirking. "What was that about?" TenTen asks, still smirking. Temari looked confused, "What?" TenTen arches one of her eyebrows. Temari gets it and her tanned face flushes.

"That wasn't anything! I was just saying hi!"

Before TenTen could say anything else, Gai did.

"Now, I will announce your practice partners. But you will be switching quiet often. Ok!

Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto,

Kit and Uchiha Sasuke,

Yashimoto TenTen and Nara Shikamaru,

Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba,

Subaku no Temari and Yamamoto Sai,

Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Neji." He continued on with the rest of the names. No body noticed that Kit was there, she was silently reading in the corner of the gym. Her eyes wandered from the book to look at Sasuke. She mouthed "I don't dance." To him, then went back to her book. Sasuke shot a glare at her and returned his gaze to Hinata. Naruto was eyeing her with lust. Thinking of all the places his hands could go if they were dancing together.

Temari looked around, she had absolutely no clue who Sai was. Sai was leaning casually against the wall, occasionally glancing at Kit. TenTen glanced at Shikamaru, who happened to be standing beside Neji. Hinata looked up to glare at Naruto, then she averted her gaze. Sakura was crying anime tears because she didn't get Sasuke. Ino was absolutely drooling to get one of the hottest guys in school. Neji looked disgusted at Ino's child like behavior. He would have wanted to start dancing with one of the mature girls, like TenTen or Temari.

"Okay minna! Get with your partners and start dancing!" Gai shouts as he turned the ballroom music on. The boys rushed over to their partners. Well, not Sasuke, He just stood there waiting for Kit to put her book down. She looked over the top at him. "What?"

"We have to dance."

She sighs and sets her book down. "Fine." They started to dance. Sasuke had to admit Kit was a good dancer, but with every graceful step she took was towards Naruto and Hinata. He didn't object at all, she must have a good idea of what he wanted. But Kit didn't really care, she knew if she got Naruto that she could just lock him in a closet and continue reading. Like anyone would truly care enough to go looking for him.

"If I may cut in." Kit said smoothly to Hinata and Naruto. Naruto gave her a once over and looked at Hinata, who shrugged. They switched partners before Hinata could find out who her new partner was. She just wanted to get away from the touchy-feely Naruto. Then she found out it was the boy she didn't want to meet at all. Once Kit got a hold of Naruto, she led him to a closet. He had a different idea than she did. It only took five minutes at the most to get Naruto locked inside of the closet. Kit wandered back to her corner and read.

"You're lucky Kit led you here." Hinata hissed at Sasuke. He nodded in agreement. Kit seemed to know everything going on here. The rhythm began to slow down and he held her closer to himself. After a 

couple seconds of Naruto's thrashing inside of the closet, someone finally heard him and opened the door to let him out. Kit shot him a glare. He didn't dare tell them that she was the one that locked him inside the closet.

Neji was inching closer to where TenTen and Shikamaru were dancing, eager to get rid of Ino. She was dragging him closer to her body. He was getting really sick of it. "Could I cut in?" He asked politely to Shikamaru. He shrugged. Before TenTen could object, Neji took her away from Shikamaru. Kit smirked and mouthed to Shikamaru, "Good luck in hell." He looked at her, annoyed. Ino clung herself to Shikamaru as they danced. Thankfully, Naruto came up to them to ask Ino to dance. Shikamaru let go, with relief clear on his face.

TenTen tried to inch towards someone else, that wasn't Neji. He looked confused, "Why do you loath me so much?" He was used to girls falling all over himself. But he liked this one he liked because she didn't fall all over him like everyone else.

"I don't like boys like you. I absolutely _hate _perfection."

Shikamaru walks towards where Temari and Sai were dancing. "Could I cut in?" Sai nods and lets Temari go to Shikamaru. Sai walks to the bleachers, grabs his book, and walks over to where Kit was. He sunk down beside her and began to read. Kit spared him a quick glance.

"So what made you want to dance with me?" Temari asks Shikamaru in a teasing tone. A light blush crosses the bridge of Shikamaru's nose. "Why wouldn't I want to dance with you?" Temari shrugs.

Kit looks up from her book and grins mischievously, "So much more to come…."

AWESOME! AWESOME! AWESOME!

Kit: I'm sorry! I haven't updated in such a long time!

Sasuke: You actually _favor_ me in this?

Kit: -shrugs- Don't get used to it.

Naruto: You're so mean to me!

Kit: So? You're annoying. By the way, I'm gonna make one for just Q&A!

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews!

Kit: And, there will be bits and pieces of a story!


	6. The Bus

Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own Naruto.

**Chapter Six **

The back of the bus flew up slightly as it hit a pot hole. The bus driver was pretty much blind as a bat, but he somehow was a somehow suitable driver. A couple of girls let out high pitched squeaks as the bus jumped, others went 'Wee!'. Some just stayed quiet thinking how idiotic the others were. Kit happened to be one of those people. But a small smile appeared on her in pure amusement. She was sitting next to TenTen, who was listening to music from Kit's laptop. She was actually quite nice, for those who actually approached her nicely. Temari adapted quickly to Kit's abusive behavior to others and respects her greatly. Hinata was very happy to have a girl that scared everyone out of their skins, but for a reason no one knows, she seemed to favor Temari, TenTen and herself. Kit wasn't typing at the moment, she was staring blankly out the window with an amused smirk. They sat somewhere in the back.

Temari and Hinata sat in the seat across from Kit and TenTen, talking animatedly about something that didn't make any sense to anyone other than Temari, TenTen, Kit and Hinata. Not even their parents understood them. Well, Kit, Temari and Hinata's parents didn't understand what they were talking about. TenTen didn't have parents.

The rest of the class was spread out on the bus. It only took one bus per class. The trip was going to be fore two weeks and they would be staying at a very fancy hotel. Neji was sitting two seats in front of TenTen and Kit. He would occasionally glance back at her, never making eye contact. Her eyes were always closed as she either danced or head banged in her seat. Her chocolate brown buns on her head were coming loose and it was hard for him not to glance at her. The person he sat with was Naruto, who was scowling and trying to skip seats to sit with Sakura. He knew if he even approached Hinata, Kit would send a killer glare that scared him so badly that he would want to try and jump out of the window.

Sasuke was starting to like Kit as a friend, she scared a lot of people and out of most of the boys she seemed to like to ignore him the most. She also loved to scare Naruto the most out of all of the boys, which made him quiet. Same could be said about Sakura. Sai was sitting in a seat by himself with a small sketch book in his hands and a pencil. It was purely amazing that he could draw even with this bus driver's crazy driving. Shikamaru sat in the seat in front of Temari and Hinata. They didn't mind him at all, Temari actually amused herself by flirting/annoying him. Depends on who's point of view you're asking for. His smart remarks just made Hinata laugh and Kit's smirk widen, so they didn't really care about him sitting there. TenTen didn't listen at all, she was too busy listening to the large headphones covering her ears. Then, the bus screeches to a stop in front of a mall. Everyone was thrown forwards and a couple curses were heard.

"Time for lunch!" Kakashi's voice rang out. Yays and groans were heard as they filed off the bus. Hinata and Temari continued to talk about who knows what and TenTen just shoved her hands into her pockets, searching for her IPod. She always listened to music to avoid a conversation with someone who was trying to talk to her every time he got the chance. (A/N: coughNejicough)

Boys stared at Hinata, TenTen and Temari as they got off the bus.

Hinata wore hip-hugger, low cut jeans with a spaghetti strap, purple, t-shirt and a dark blue shrug on top of it. She wore black tennis shoes that matched her dark jeans. Her long, silky midnight blue hair was tied into a side pony tail with a clip that had the Suna symbol on it.

TenTen wore dark, camouflage caprees with a black shirt that had a hot pink skull on it with the words 'Come any closer and see what happens', written in hot pink. It tied around her shoulders with the pieces of cloth tied together just over her shoulders. She wore plain, black flats on her feet. A sweater was tied around her waist with the Mist symbol on it. Her chocolate brown hair was up in their usual buns with black ribbons tying them.

Temari wore a short jean skirt with dark green leggings under it. A dark blue and green striped t-shirt wrapped around her torso and hugged her shoulders. She wore several black bracelets around her wrists. She wore a dark green choker with the Suna symbol engraved into the circular, metal that was in the center of it. She wore black flip flops on her feet. Her hair was in the normal four pony tails.

Kit just walked by with a few girls staring at her. She looked a lot like a boy and was often mistaken for one. She wore loose jeans, slip on tennis shoes and an oversized boy's sweatshirt. It was her brother's, he had out grown it and she took it. She finds it much more comfortable. She was wearing rectangular glasses on her face. She was reading something from a small, black notebook. Occasionally she would giggle as she read. But other than that, she was purely silent.

"Hey Kit-chan!" Hinata calls out as she ran towards her. Kit looks up at Hinata. Temari, TenTen and Hinata were taller than her by a good few inches.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?" Kit asks softly closing her book. Hinata's lavender tinted eyes look curiously at Kit's book.

"What's that?" She asks pointing at the small black book. A light grin appears on Kit's face as she opened it to the page that she was giggling at. Hinata began to giggle too at the small comic. Temari walks over and rests her head on Kit's shoulder.

"What's up?" She asks looking at the comic. Temari tried to hide her own snickering as she looked at the small comic. The group of giggling girls was drawing attention, that's when TenTen walks over to them and she looks at the book upside down. She began to giggle at what the small comic said. Then she snaps it shut when Kakashi's voice rings out again.

"Get with your partners!"

All of the girls groaned very loudly as they made their ways over to their partners. Kit didn't move an inch, she didn't care at all. She could tolerate Sai. Hinata dragged her feet half way towards Sasuke before shooting him a look that said 'You come the rest of the way,' He did so, afraid from the glare that Kit had sent him. Her eyes returned to the small black notebook and she snickers again. Sai tries to peak at it and she snaps it shut.

"Now what makes you think I'll let you look at it, Yamamoto-san?" Kit asks him with an eyebrow arched. She blew some of the dark brown, red highlighted hair out of her eyes. He turns away with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Hinata stood next to Sasuke with a purely aggravated look on her face. Temari stood next to Shikamaru talking animatedly. TenTen was trying to loose Neji by walking in and out of crowds. She really couldn't stand him.

The class walks into the mall and picks out what place they are going to eat and what they are going to eat. Hinata and Kit pick Chick-fil-a, Temari picks burger king, and TenTen picks Arby's. They all sit down together. TenTen, Hinata and Temari were talking animatedly about something. Kit bit into her chicken nuggets eagerly as she pulls out a laptop from her messenger bag. She opens it and turns it on. It was on a wireless connection and had internet.

"So, you think your cousin………… _likes_ me?" TenTen asks in practically disgust. There was a hint of hope in her voice. They didn't seem to catch it. Hinata takes a bite out of her chicken sandwich and Temari answers for her while whipping off some crumbs from her face.

"Yes. It's _way_ too obvious for your own density." Temari said with a small laugh. TenTen shoots a glare at her and throws one of her French fries at her. They stopped when Kit was laughing so hard, she fell out of her chair. Even when she fell, she was still clutching her ribs.

"Kit-chan! Are you ok?" TenTen asks getting up and trying to stifle her own laughter. Her laughter was _very_ contagious. Kit didn't seem to hear TenTen as she was trying to calm her own laughter. Temari kneeled next to Kit and began to tickle her ferociously while giggling herself. Kit began to thrash wildly as she tried to swat away Temari's hands. Hinata tried to stand still, but she ended up falling to the ground she was laughing so hard. In Kit's thrashing, she ended up nailing Temari in the stomach with her foot. She wasn't really affected, it's just the shock of getting hit. After she got over it, she tickled her more.

"St-Stop! St-Stop i-it!" Kit stuttered through the mad tickling. She had _way_ too many tickle spots. They had already forgotten that they were in a mall. Many people passing them stared as they walked by. They didn't know that they had caught the attention of four certain boys.

OoO

"Hey, look at that." Shikamaru says in an amused voice. Sasuke turns his head slightly, Shikamaru usually didn't have any sort of emotion in his voice, just boredom. His attention turned to where a mass giggling was held. He saw four girls on the ground. One in particular he was surprised was laughing at all, but then again she would interrupt class with random laughing fits. But the one girl that caught his eye had her midnight blue hair spread around her head like a halo. She was laughing really hard.

Shikamaru's eyes were on Temari, who was still tickling Kit with an impish smile. He couldn't help but snicker at her childish behavior. Not that they had noticed it. The laughing had called the attention of all 

of the boys sitting at their table. That included Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai and Neji. They were eating as well. Then a Kakashi's voice rang out again.

"Ten minutes till you gotta get on the bus!"

Hinata ends up calming herself down first and she pulls Temari off of Kit. She still had the giggles, but she was no longer in the laughing like crazy state.

"Temari-chan, we have to finish our lunch before we have to leave."

Temari, reluctantly, pulls her hands off of Kit and helps her get up. She was still snickering and had a tear roll down her face from laughing so hard. TenTen gets up, she had stopped laughing, and begins to shovel in her lunch. Temari, Hinata and Kit did the same thing. They were all starving. Who knew that laughing so hard could make you so hungry?

After Kit snaps her laptop shut, she puts it into her messenger bag. All of the girls run out of the mall, they were being chased by some irritated mall employees. Once they got onto the bus, they slumped down into their seats. They were the first ones on the bus. The one thing that they were all happy about was the fact that this was one of those fancy buses and not one of the school buses. Kit leans her head against a window and falls asleep. She got whipped out easily. TenTen sits in the seat in front of Kit and does the same. She was exaughsted already. Temari had kept her up all night before asking her what she should pack. Temari fell asleep against the window because she was calling TenTen the night before until about three in the morning. Hinata sat in the seat in front of Temari playing her Nintendo DS out of boredom. Some said she was on a permanent sugar high. (A/N: Remind you of someone?)

"Yeah, They must've knocked down a lot of stuff and made that big mess." Sasuke's voice rang out as he entered the bus. There were some murmurs of agreement from behind him. Neji, Sai and Shikamaru followed them onto the bus to see three girls asleep and one immersed in a game on her Nintendo DS. She didn't even notice the boys get on the bus. They automatically sat next to the girls. Sasuke beside Hinata, Neji beside TenTen, Shikamaru beside Temari and Sai beside Kit. Hinata didn't seem to notice him sitting next to her until he cleared his throat. Her eyes dart to him for a split second before going back to the game.

At the moment she didn't care. But later she might, she gave him a nod of recondition as she played her game. This signaled that she wasn't going to talk, at all. Sasuke sighs lightly as he leans against the headrest. He was going to enjoy the silence while it lasted.

OoO

The bus was getting closer and closer to the hotel that they would be staying at. It was very dark outside and the moon was already shining brightly. TenTen's head was on Neji's shoulder, she was still asleep very soundly. Temari ended up having her head in Shikamaru's lap as she slept. His head hung as he slept. Sai's head was on Kit's shoulder and hers on his head. Sasuke and Hinata ended up having their heads right up against each other, sound asleep. Practically everyone on the bus was asleep, except the bus driver and those who are nocturnal.

The bus screeched to a stop sending everyone flying forwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE! THERE!

Kit: Very long chapter and I'm sorry for not updating in a long time.

Sasuke: You're horrible about that.

Kit: I know, and if you don't like Shikatema or NejiTen then you might not want to read the following chapters.

Sasuke: Why didn't you say Sasuhina?

Kit: Because this had SasuHina in the description and if they didn't like Sasuhina and it was already in the description then they're stupid.

Naruto: That's not a very nice thing to say to the people who give you reviews.

Kit: What? It's true.

Hinata: Ten reviews please.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Dear Readers,

I give my extreme apologies, but I won't be continuing any of my stories unless I want to rewrite them on my new account.

**Kendall N.S.**

I'll only be rewriting or continuing two of the stories I have written. They are "Hinata Hokage" and "Reaching Up".

I'm very sorry, but I also hate these stupid author's notes, but I felt that you needed to know why I had such a prolonged absence. I have also started new fan fictions on my new account if you would like to see them; my new account is on my favorites list if you like to check it out. I suggest you do, if you don't it doesn't matter to me.

Thank you for being so nice as to leave review for my pitiful excuses for stories. I can assure you that I have gotten loads better on my new account.

With lots of love,

Kendall (aka Kit)


End file.
